Lift dollies are old and well-known in the art. Dollies have been provided which function to lift and move bulky machinery, plate glass, and the like. In such dollies, a hand actuated hydraulic jack typically raises and lowers forks for lifting the machinery after which the dolly and machinery may together be rolled along the floor/ground by way of a pair of wheels mounted on the dolly.
Unfortunately, such dollies, while useful in transporting crates, plate glass, etc., are not adapted to lift and/or transport items such as stand-mounted power tools and the like due to the shape defined by legs of such stands.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need in the art for a lift dolly capable of lifting and transporting, with little effort, stand-mounted objects, such as power tools. Preferably, such a dolly should be simplistic, easy to use, and cost-effective to manufacture.
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill the above-described needs in the art.